


Puppy Lovin'

by jbsullivan17



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brooklyn, Dogs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Bellamy is walking a dog and helps a girl get home safely, new city and all that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Doggie Meet Cute please please please!!! If Madi could be involved that'd be cool too and maybe if Clarke isn't too stoked about seeing Bellamy because he's the one that left so like a modern AU twist on the season 4 finale and what we know of season 5... sorry if that's too specific.
> 
> 2 Things:  
> 1\. I suck at meet cutes but this is an attempt because they asked for a modern AU on the season 4 finale which i'm assuming is the time jump and Madi and s/he asked for Madi to be involved too. Speaking of twos...  
> 2\. I don't know why but I named Bellamy's dog Agamemnon and I'm so in love with it because when the dog looks like this...   
> he needs a hardy name and Bellamy is a Ancient Mediterranean nerd. Agamemnon is also the smartest and best rescue dog in the world and may or may not be based off my childhood dog, AKA the prettiest black lab in the entire world.

Bellamy groaned as he felt the lick of his dog and rolled over. He knew he shouldn’t have gone out with Miller and Jackson last night. He hadn’t seen them in over a month and he knew Miller would have dragged him out of his apartment if he didn’t. Losing Gina was harder on him than he’d realized and he’d pushed away all his friends and his sister.

He thought getting a dog might break him out of his funk, going out and walking Agamemnon, talking to other dog owners. But then there are the late nights with friends, getting drunk and somewhat forgetting that he has a bullmastiff at home that will wake him up at seven in the morning regardless of him stumbling in the door at two-thirty, so he’s either still drunk or hungover which won’t make him a pleasurable person to walk into but he ignored Agamemnon’s wake up calls before and he swore he would never do it again because the mess was astronomically disgusting. He couldn’t do that again.

He stumbled out of bed and changed his clothes, pushing his wire rimmed glasses on his face before telling Agamemnon to get his leash (he’s well-trained) while he pulled his boots on.

Stepping out onto the street, Bellamy yawned and looked at the coffee cart to the right but turned left towards the park. He hates this part of owning a dog and wishes he lived in the fucking suburbs where Agamemnon has a fenced in backyard and let himself out while Bellamy slept his hangover away, not walking the streets of Brooklyn at seven in the morning to the dog park four blocks away because it’s the only place Agamemnon will go to the bathroom aside from the living room when he’s desperate and hates Bellamy for not walking him.

He loved Agamemnon, but he also knew that if he didn’t tire the dog out, he’s not going to be able to do any work if he doesn’t so the moment they got into the park, Agamemnon did his business and Bellamy cleaned it up and threw it in the trash before taking off in a brisk jog before it turned into a sprint and they didn’t stop for another half hour when Bellamy was out of breath.

“Um, excuse me?” he heard a gentle voice say behind him and he turned around, still out of breath.

A little girl stood behind him with a Jack Russell running around her. She reminded him of Octavia when she was a preteen but with blue doe eyes that haunted his past. He shook the thought away.

“Hi,” he smiled weakly as Agamemnon sniffed the smaller dog that wagged his tail while sniffing him back.

“I’m lost.”

“How old are you?”

“Ten.”

“And who’s this little guy?”

“Jack,” she smiled but it faded fast. “I’m bad at names and he’s a Jack Russell. I’m Madi.”

“Well, Madi, I’m Bellamy and this is Agamemnon. I’m really into history and really good at directions. Do you know where you live?”

She grimaced, thinking uncertainly, “I think it’s Shore Road.”

“I can work with that. We can walk down it until you recognize your building.”

She nodded and started walking, Jack moving with her as though they were in sync. “I moved here yesterday, I don’t really know what it looks like, but I’ll try.”

Agamemnon trotted after them happily.

“Where are your parents?” Bellamy asked following her.

“I’m used to being alone,” she shrugged.

Bellamy grimaced, he didn’t know her life, he didn’t know anything about Madi but just like him she was alone as a kid. She’s looking after Jack but that’s not like looking after Octavia since she was born when he was seven. It’s a dog and she’s ten.

“I know how that is.”

“Do you… do you have a girlfriend?”

“No, not for a while now.”

“Oh, sorry. I’ve just been thinking about it and I left my best friend moving here and I miss him and hated saying goodbye.”

“The pit in your stomach and the pressure in your throats, I… that feeling sucks but it goes away and you make new friends.”

“Or girlfriend?” she added looking over at him.

“Or girlfriend,” he smirked. “You hungry or thirsty? I need a coffee.”

“And a shower.”

“Hey, I was going to get you a cocoa.”

“I take it back.”

Bellamy chuckled, “Uh-huh.”

They walked down the street to the coffee shop he always went to after running with Agamemnon, they allowed dogs and give out free biscuits and Bellamy loves their coffee.

“Go on,” Bellamy nodded holding the door open for her and she walked in, awe striking her face.

“This is for dogs too?” she asked looking around at all the walls with pictures of dogs hanging everywhere, Agamemnon was up there somewhere. They had a lot of dog décor and Bellamy grimaced when he first walked in, he didn’t have a dog and he thought that having dogs in a restaurant was unsanitary and he still thinks that but he’s also witnessed the dogs in the café and they’re well behaved and nowhere near the prep area and they have an A rating so he’s good with it. Honestly, even if it were dirty as hell the coffee was so good that he wouldn’t care.

“Yeah, it’s amazing too. You want a chocolate croissant too?”

“Really?” she asked stepping in line behind a woman with a Pomeranian in her purse.

“Yeah, then we’ll go find your mom.”

“She’s my foster mom actually. She’s twenty four.”

“Oh, okay,” Bellamy nodded, remembering Madi’s used to being alone. “We’ll find her still.”

“Cool. What’s Agamemnon?”

“He’s Greek. He was the prince of Argos, not the heir so he wasn’t going to be king, that was his brother, Menelaus, but when they were children their older cousin overtook the kingdom and they fled to Sparta where they found refuge and married the king’s daughters. His brother became king of Sparta as a result and Agamemnon went back to Argos and took back his father’s kingdom and exiled his uncle and cousin. And then there was the battle of Troy and a lot more drama. The Greeks were really into drama.”

“I hate history.”

“Well, you probably never had a teacher that made it fun and interesting.”

“I had a teacher that had us playing Jeopardy.”

“You’re in fifth grade and they had you playing Jeopardy?”

“In third grade. In Buffalo. I hated Buffalo, there were no snow days! Everyone went to school every day on snowmobiles.”

“Not going to lie, that sounds awesome, but snow days rule! That’s why I’m a teacher!”

“Really?”

“College professor, but it still counts because I still get snow days.”

“You don’t like kids?”

“I love kids, but I just finished raising my sister so adult children are what I’m looking for.”

“Bellamy,” Harper smiled when they stepped up to the counter. “Who’s this?”

“This is Madi and Jack. They’re lost and I thought that while I helped her find her apartment, we could be drinking some coffee and cocoa and eating some of your amazing chocolate croissants.”

“You are too sweet to me, Blake,” she smiled before telling Monty and Jasper what the order is. “So Madi, what drew you to our elusive Bellamy?”

“Uh, he was the first person who didn’t scare me, though his beard is a little weird.”

“I told him that last week and he told me if he wanted a girlfriend, he’d have one. I didn’t see the correlation.”

“Because you think I need someone! You’ve been pushing me to date for months, I’ll do it when I feel like it.”

“No time like the present,” Harper sang and kissed Monty’s cheek when he dropped their to-go cups and bag of croissants on the counter, nodding to Bellamy before getting back to work.

“He okay?”

“Miller,” she shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t take sides. And you’re his girlfriend so whatever’s going on between them should concern you.”

“It does, it’s stupid and about Jackson, Raven, and Echo. I don’t want to know but he vents to me and Jasper all the time.”

“Girlfriend duties,” Bellamy smirked. “I should get her home.”

“Yeah, it’s on the house today, guys and don’t expect this all the time Blake, it’s because you brought a cutie with you. Welcome to the neighborhood, Madi,” Harper smiled.

“Thank you!” Madi smiled back.

Bellamy handed her her cocoa and the bag of croissants then grabbed his coffee and a biscuit for each of their dogs, leading them out the door.

“Shore Road, right?”

“Yes, it has the park and water across the street.”

“Okay, come on,” he nodded in the direction they’re headed and grabbed his croissant from her and she grimaced.

“Why is there a third?”

“Your foster mom is going to be extremely worried about you so it might lighten her up so she’ll go easy on you.”

“She’s not like that. I mean, she does worry, but she’ll be happier that I’m okay than anything else. She also hates carbs.”

“Every woman over the age of eighteen hates carbs, it’s a requirement of becoming a woman. It happened with my friends and my sister too.”

“Harper?”

“She’s a friend and yes, it happened to her,” he laughed. “Jack, want a biscuit?”

Both dogs perked up and looked back at Bellamy excided.

“Yes, Aggie, you get one too,” he chuckled. “Now sit.” Agamemnon sat. “Paw.” Agamemnon gave Bellamy his paw. “Good boy,” Bellamy laughed, giving him a biscuit before turning to Jack who’s head was cocked to the side questioning the whole interaction.

“I hadn’t gotten to training Jack yet,” Madi admitted. “Mom thought that having a pet would make the move easier for me.”

“That’s okay, it’s all about repetition. Just like studying and learning you keep trying until you get it right.”

“Can you teach me?”

“Um, right now, yes, but after I get you home, that’s up to your mom.”

“She’ll allow it as long as you don’t try kidnapping me.”

“If I were going to kidnap you, I wouldn’t have brought you to Harper’s café, I would have just taken you back to my apartment filled with occult objects. I shouldn’t be teaching you that,” he sighed taking a sip of his hazelnut coffee brewed to perfection, Monty is a coffee genius.

Once they got to Shore Road they walked and talked, Bellamy told Madi about his sister and his roommate Miller. She asked about the girl that broke his heart and his mind momentarily flashed to when he was twenty three and a kid, not Gina who broke his heart six months ago. He told her about Gina because he should be over the girl from six years ago, reminding himself that he’s the one that left her behind. That even if he did tell her how he felt, she’d never reciprocate, he couldn’t live like that any longer.

“Are you okay?” Madi asked and Agamemnon watched him warily.

“Yeah, just thinking about my life before Brooklyn. I rarely think about it anymore but sometimes it’s difficult. The only easy part was my sister, she’s what made everything worth it.”

“What happened?”

“I fell for a girl that didn’t fall for me and I couldn’t stay knowing that I can look at her and talk to her all I want but I’ll never be with her. She was my best friend.”

Madi didn’t say anything for a minute as they walked down the street and he watched her warily as she ate the chocolate croissant.

“You had that feeling about her? And when you left?”

“Every second I was around her,” he smiled. “And the six months after I left.”

“Six months?”

“Yeah, I had to move on. I choose it so I have to deal with the repercussions of my choices and actions and I stopped feeling that. I made friends, some friends came here for school so I had them. I had them for support. You have your foster mom and me. I’m pretty sure Harper likes you too so you and Jack have a safe haven at the coffee shop when you need it.”

“You think so?”

“I do, but I also hate the thought of you walking the streets alone.”

“You’re… That’s it!” she pointed ahead at a brick building—they’re all brick—with white balconies. And she looked up at him with a huge smile.

“Do you like the apartment?”

“It’s nice, better than our last one, she got a new job and Buffalo isn’t the nicest place in the world.”

Bellamy nodded, “The building looks nicer than mine.”

“I’m allowed to do whatever I want to my room.”

“You couldn’t before?”

“The landlord didn’t want any paint other than white.”

“Wow, that’s… harsh?”

“Not a big fan of white, it reminds me of the group home and that place was depressing and murderous.”

“I’ve been there. My mom left us for a week when I was thirteen and we were in a group home for three months while she had to prove herself to the state to get us back.”

They climbed the three steps of the stoop and she pointed to the buzzer with no name and Bellamy pushed it.

“Madi?” a hectic, worried voice came through a moment later.

“Yeah, I found her. She didn’t know how to get back,” Bellamy said and Madi grabbed his hand.

“Bring her up, 5C.”

She buzzed them up and Madi dragged him inside and up the stairs, Agamemnon and Jack running ahead happily.

Madi pushed the door open, still dragging Bellamy inside when he saw a flash of blonde hair that swept Madi up in a hug before letting her go after a good minute and looked up at Bellamy.

“Bellamy?”

He blinked and took her in, her short blonde hair with a red streak. Her blue eyes sparkling. And the cute birthmark on her upper lip. Insanely beautiful.

“Clarke?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at meet cute's. I said it and I meant it. I'm good at angst and I'm not ashamed.

“Clarke?” he asked thinking that maybe it was a prank, he’s spent his morning thinking about her for the first time in… not true, he always thought about her but not like today, not like she was real. She was abstract, a non-reality, a concept. “What are you doing here?”

“I… _we_ moved here. I have an amazing new job and Madi is going to a good private school. I didn’t know where you were after you left so I didn’t consider you’d be in Brooklyn but now that I think about it it suits you.”

“Did you tell Raven or—or Harper?”

“And Monty. They never mentioned you but they mentioned Miller so I really shouldn’t be surprised. Thank you for bringing Madi home, I’m sure you have a busy life to get back to.”

“I do,” he agreed but hated how ruined he sounded. It’s what she does to him. “You… you look good, Clarke. Stay safe, Madi.”

Madi stood there frozen, confused by the interaction between the two of them and Bellamy hoped she didn’t make the connection that Clarke was who he was talking about before. That she was the one he left because she didn’t feel the same way.

Bellamy turned and left, closing the door behind him and he was halfway down the stairs when he heard the door slam and he looked up to find Madi at the railing looking down at him.

“It’s her?”

He nodded slowly, “Always.”

“You’re not going to fight for her?”

“She doesn’t want me, Madi. She didn’t then and she doesn’t now.”

“How would you know? You’ve never told her.”

Bellamy shrugged as Agamemnon pulled him down another step. “She was always with somebody else.”

“So you fight and you tell her that you’ve never stopped thinking about her!”

“It’s not that easy, Madi. She doesn’t want me. She never has! I—I can’t fight for something that will never happen!”

“How do you know that it won’t? You never tried, you just left!”

Bellamy shook his head and looked down at Agamemnon. “I have to go, Madi. Take care of her, okay?”

“You’re walking away again?”

“What other choice do I have? She wasn’t exactly happy to see me.”

* * *

 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me that Bellamy lived here when I told you I was moving?” Clarke exclaimed into the phone and Raven didn’t say anything which annoyed Clarke even more. “Raven?”

“I didn’t think I had to. You haven’t mentioned him since he left six years ago.”

“You were there when he left! You left with him but you at least said goodbye!”

“Don’t yell at me, Clarke. You’re the one that pushed him away. You’re the one that broke his heart and never gave him a chance to be good to you. Everything that’s happened the last six years, none if it would have happened if you just let Bellamy in and gotten over everything with Finn and Lexa.”

“This has nothing to do with Finn or Lexa or six years ago, I would have just liked to have known that I was moving to the same neighborhood as Bellamy when I told you.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, but did you ever question why you’re so upset right now? You’re not mad at me, you’re mad that he didn’t say goodbye and that’s understandable.”

“No, it’s not. We were supposed to have more time, he was supposed to leave in three days and the last thing I said to him was ‘hurry’.”

“You thought you had more time and you didn’t think that not telling him that you were in love with him would hurt too. Well, you have a second chance here in Brooklyn, don’t let it go to waste and don’t take it out on me when it’s not my job to tell you about someone you told me to never talk about.”

Clarke took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, I thought I was never going to see him again and seeing him with Madi our first day here… it tore me up. I lost him and I just so happened to have moved to the same city as him, the same neighborhood? He just happened to be the first person she found when she was lost? Did you show her a picture of him?”

“No, I didn’t tell her anything and I haven’t talked to him since before you told me you were moving here.”

“So they just found each other?”

“That’s what it looks like,” Raven said and Clarke bit her lip, hating the idea in her head.

“Where does he live?”

“Clarke…”

“I should thank him.”

“Text him, I’ll give you his number.”

“Address. I’ll find out eventually.”

“6906 Third Avenue, apartment 2B.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you Thursday?”

“Yeah, I’m picking up Madi from camp and meeting you at Shangri-La after work.”

“Awesome! Thank you for helping me with her.”

“Of course, who has her the rest of the week?”

“Murphy.”

“You’re trusting Madi with Murphy?”

“I was trusting Emori with Madi but Murphy was available. I haven’t seen the three musketeers yet so I couldn’t ask any of them.”

“Bellamy sees them everyday so they know you’re here.”

“I got to go, Raven.”

“Tell him I say hi.”

“Bye, Ray!” Clarke hung up. “Madi! We’re going for a walk, get your shoes!”

“Where are we going?” she called back from her room.

“We’re going to walk Jack and get paint for your room and I have to see someone. But it won’t be too long so we’ll come back here for dinner, okay?”

“Okay!”

Five minutes later they were out the door and heading to Bellamy’s apartment. The entire way there Madi asked about everything they saw and Clarke answered what she could. She wasn’t Bellamy, she didn’t know random trivia or history, he was her other half in the knowledge department. What she didn’t know, he did. She was also eighteen and in high school.

She pushed the button for his apartment and waited, he didn’t even check who it was before buzzing them in and Madi opened the door with Jack chasing ahead of her.

“You’re not Nate,” he said standing at the door when Clarke reached the landing.

“Is that a good thing?” Madi asked as Jack bound into Bellamy’s apartment to Agamemnon.

“You’re always welcome here, Madi, I’m just not too sure Clarke is.”

“Can we talk? We were going to take Jack to the park and I thought that maybe you and Agamemnon might want to join us.”

“Clarke…”

“It was six years ago and you did what was best for you, I—I have to believe that.”

“I couldn’t stay any longer.”

“I don’t want to argue about it, I just hate that you didn’t talk to me or anyone. Please join us, I—I’ve missed you.”

Bellamy looked to the floor but nodded, “I have to text Nate to cancel and get Aggie’s leash.”

“Cool,” Clarke smiled.

* * *

“So you’re a foster mom?” Bellamy asked a whole block from his apartment watching Madi with the dogs fondly.

“Yeah, I kept seeing Madi at the community center where I volunteered and I found out that she was living in the group home and there are drug addicts and gang members in there and I had to get her out of there so I did and then I was hired at Brooklyn University as an art professor and I’m well aware that Midwood is six miles away but with the subway—“

“The R north getting off at Atlantic Ave, transferring to the 5. You picked probably the worst place to live when you work in Midwood! Then again at least you’re not on the L line. Did you think this through at all?”

“Raven’s here. Murphy and Emori too. I hadn’t reached out to Harper and Monty or Jasper, I was going to… I didn’t know you were here until you showed up at my door with Madi. Thank you for helping her, by the way.”

“Of course. I get that you want to be close to people you know, but it’s not exactly the smartest move when you have to spending two hours on the subway every day.”

“You’re right, I didn’t think it through, but after Madi getting lost yesterday, I’m glad I moved us here because she found you.”

Bellamy sniggered, “I was insanely hungover, trying to sweat it out. Blame Nate and Jackson.”

Clarke chuckled, “What’s the deal with them? I hear something different from everyone.”

“Everyone?”

“Raven, Miller, Murphy, my mom.”

“Ah, Dr. Griffin. Does she still hate me?”

“You left me,” she shrugged, of course it wasn’t that simple.

“She didn’t like me long before that. And all Nate tells me is that they’re good friends, they’re really into wrestling and the Bills. They trashed the apartment two weeks ago when the Bills annihilated the Lions in the preseason. Don’t give me that look, I care not for sports, I just know what I hear them go on about.”

“Bellamy, could you answer me honestly?”

“You want to know why I left.”

She refused to look up at him, not exactly embarrassed by the request, more that he _knew_ what she wanted. “It’s not too much to ask.”

He nodded and Clarke could hear him thinking of what to say. “The truth? I was in love with you and now… now I’m in love with the idea of you.”

Clarke froze at his statement before bursting into a fit of laughter. Bellamy grimaced, looking back at her.

“I’m serious, Clarke.”

“I know,” she said, trying to sober up, wiping the stray tear from her cheek and looking at his gorgeous speckled face. “I know, I’m laughing at how idiotic we were because I was in love with you too. I compared everyone to you. I saw Madi and saw Octavia.”

“That’s what I thought when I met her yesterday. I took her to Harper’s café because it was on the way to your place.”

“Bellamy…”

“I meant what I said, I’m not taking it back or regretting it. It’s been six years and I’m not the same guy I was back then so I’m not assuming you’re the same girl. No matter how much I want to kiss you right now—all the time, really—I’d rather get to know who you are now and see if I care about this Clarke like I do the old Clarke.”

Clarke nodded, she didn’t want that, she knows no matter what version of Bellamy there is, she’ll always want him.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

“Bellamy!” Madi called running out of the school and jumped into his arms.

“Hey, kiddo, want to go visit your mom?”

“That’s a far walk,” she grimaced getting down and Bellamy took her book bag and threw it over his shoulder.

“Then it’s a good thing there’s this thing called a subway.”

“What about Jack and Aggie?”

“They were just walked and Clarke is waiting for us to go to dinner.”

“Are you two finally together?”

Bellamy laughed, “No, we’re not.”

“Why? Isn’t that where this is headed? You both look at each other like the world is ending and—“

“Jeez, if the world’s ending I better get my shit together, huh?”

“Dollar for the jar!” she called sticking her hand out.

“We’re going to have to readjust this swear jar thing because I’m going to be broke by the end of the month at this rate.”

“You just need to watch your mouth better. So you’re going to kiss her?”

“No, you’re always around! I haven’t spent a moment alone with her.”

“She’s amazing and you love me.”

Bellamy laughed, “She is and I do. You know I’m always here for you, even if you’re not with Clarke—which I doubt will happen—you will still have me.”

“There’s not a chance of that right?”

“She loves you and you love her, I doubt the state will ignore that.”

“I watched a TED Talk a while back, this guy is inventing words to describe feelings and one of the words describes how I always felt until Clarke found me.”

“John Koenig.”

“Yeah, him. Anyway, its monachopis; the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place.”

“Madi…”

“No, it’s… I like being here, I like you and Raven and Miller and even Murphy. Clarke talked about your friendships before we moved here so I felt like I knew you guys. I didn’t know that you were _Bellamy_ when we met and I feel like I should have, you’re who she described only better.”

“Bellamy also isn’t a common name unless you’re a woman in France.”

“Really?”

“Are you telling me that you’ve met another Bellamy and you haven’t shared with me? Am I being gipped on meeting another Bellamy? I know a lot of Madi’s and I was going to introduce you but—“

“There are three in my class,” she rolled her eyes as they stepped onto the L and rode all the way to Atlantic Ave.

“So why are we going to Midwood for dinner?” Madi asked as they hopped on the 5 to Brooklyn College.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we go out all the time but in Bay Ridge and that onetime in Murray Hill.”

“How do you know the neighborhood’s name? Doesn’t matter. Clarke said this place is amazing.”

“This could be a date, you know.”

Bellamy sighed, that was the intention when he asked her to go after she mentioned it, “I’m well aware.”

“So I’m the third wheel?”

“No, never and who told you about those?”

“The seven other people who watch me.”

“Bastards,” he shook his head.

“Swear jar. Again.”

Bellamy pulled his wallet out and handed her another dollar. “You, my darling, could never be a third wheel, okay? Everything we do you’re invited to.”

“Okay. Hey, Bellamy,” she asked, her voice softer yet pitchy. “I wish you were my dad,” she whispered.

Bellamy gasped a shallow breath, it was so unexpected but so welcome that he pulled her into a hug. “Me too, Mads.”

* * *

 

Madi ran into Clarke the moment she was in their sights, standing in front of the restaurant, looking impeccable in a red and orange floral sundress.

“You’re stunning,” he told her as she released Madi.

He noticed she had no make-up on, maybe some mascara but she doesn’t need any of it, she’s a natural beauty.

She beamed at him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “You clean up well.”

“Work,” he shrugged trying not to feel the lingering tingle of her lips on his cheek.

She reached up and tapped the corner of his glasses. “You wear your glasses at work?”

“Occasionally.”

“You’re a preteen’s wet dream.”

Bellamy choked on his tongue, not the image he wanted in his head.

“I have no idea how your students concentrate with you looking like that every day,” she added before stepping back from him and looking to Madi. “Hungry?”

Madi nodded vehemently, opening the door and Bellamy kept a wary eye on Clarke.

Once they were seated, Madi went to wash her hands of the subway grime and Bellamy confronted Clarke. “Last time I saw you like this you were drunk because I said you didn’t know what _fun_ was, but _this_ isn’t fun Clarke, this is sloppy Clarke. So what’s going on?”

“They asked if I wanted to adopt her today.”

“And you’re afraid she’ll say no? Clarke, Madi adores you!”

“That doesn’t mean she’s going to want to stay with me forever!”

Bellamy knelt on the floor next to her and held her hand, “You are the best mom. You have a daughter that adores you and wants to be with you. Six years ago I wouldn’t be able to say that because you were so logical and so in your head and ignoring your heart. I know why, I was there through everything, and you let the fear of letting someone in, letting someone break through your emotional walls again became a risk to you. I’m not going to hurt you or Madi. So please, stop treating me like I’m going to.”

Clarke watched him for a minute and he rolled back onto his heels waiting for her response, jumping at the voice behind him instead.

“What’s going on?” Madi asked as Bellamy sat back in his seat.

“I want to adopt you,” Clarke said holding back nothing. Bellamy sat back proud of his princess.

“So why are you crying?”

“I doubted that you want me to, that you want to be my daughter.”

“Why? I’ve been calling you ‘Mom’ for a month, why would I call you that if I didn’t mean it?”

“I don’t know, I thought that maybe you didn’t want it to be permanent or something. I love you, Madi and I know I don’t say it enough but it’s because I don’t want to push you away or make you feel like you have to say it back.”

“Stop. Mom,” she smiled saying the word. “I want you to be my mom for real. You’ve been the best part of my life for two years!” Madi hugged Clarke and it took everything in Bellamy’s power to not join them because he’s thought of them as family since that first day. They’re everything he wants in the world.

“Good, because I want to tell them yes,” Clarke smiled back at her.

“What about Bellamy?”

He froze, his eyes darting back and forth between them, not knowing what to say or even if he should say something because he wasn’t exactly a part of them, not yet at least.

“What do you mean?”

“What is he going to be when you fully become my mom?”

“I—Madi, that’s between me and Clarke to decide and…”

“You said you want to be my dad.”

“You did?” Clarke asked glaring at him.

“Yes, I did but she’s saying it out of context.”

“Well then tell me, Bellamy, how does she know about you wanting to be her father?”

“Because she said she wishes I am and I agreed. She’s amazing, Clarke and I wouldn’t take back the last two months I’ve had with either of you. But right now with you drunk, you’re not who I want to be with. You have the craziest mood swings when you’re drunk, it’s worse than Octavia when she was pregnant.”

“You want to be her dad? Okay, be her dad.”

“Stop it, Clarke. Why are you being like this?”

“Because I love you and you don’t want to be with me yet you want my daughter!”

“First off, don’t say it like that, people will get the wrong idea like you just did because I’m in love with you still. I asked you out and you invited Madi, whom was calling herself a third wheel the whole ride over because _everyone_ knew it was a date but you!”

Clarke blinked twice before speaking, totally wrecked, “It was?”

“Obviously,” Madi commented and Bellamy gave her a look. “Sorry.”

“We agreed to get to know each other again. I spent my weekends with you, half my week nights too, and you’re the same Clarke that I fell in love with six years ago, you’re just better at seeing and acknowledging people’s feelings, aside from mine apparently.”

“I’ve never been able to read your emotions and don’t think you haven’t changed, Mr. Heartstrong, you’re a lot more logical than you were six years ago.”

“I’m a professional adult, I pay my bills on time.”

“Your only qualification,” Clarke smirked

“Why do I like you?” he groaned dramatically rolling his eyes.

“You _love_ me, Bellamy Blake, you can’t take it back.”

“No, and I never will,” he smiled.

“So are you guys going to kiss or…”

“Maybe later without prying eyes but right now we have an adoption to celebrate!” Bellamy smiled.

* * *

**30 MONTHS LATER:**

“I don’t think I would have passed history without you,” Madi said, her feet swinging her feet under his desk that she was sitting on.

“It’s not like I’m a seventh grade teacher or anything,” Bellamy smirked, finishing his classes’ finals.

Madi rolled her eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Definitely. Are you sure you’re okay with staying with Raven for two weeks?”

“Yeah, she’s going to teach me how to build a car!”

Bellamy grimaced, “Fun?” He closed his grading book and packed it with his school issued laptop in his messenger bag before locking the graded tests in his desk for the weekend.

“More fun than you and Mom in Niagara Falls. What kind of honeymoon is that anyway?”

Bellamy shrugged, “Six months ago I would’ve said fun but she’s going to complain every moment we’re there.”

“She already does that here. I’m never getting pregnant if it turns me into a bitch.”

“Swear jar and don’t call your mother a bitch.”

“I didn’t, I said she’s _acting_ like one.”

“Po-tae-to, po-tah-to.”

“Are you done? Mom says we’re picking up your tux at four-thirty.”

“We are, let’s go slow poke,” he smiled throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading to the door.

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Madi asked walking on the sidewalk towards the tailors.

“About marrying your mom? No and yes.”

“Being a dad?”

“No, you already love me,” he smirked, nudging her.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do and I wouldn’t say nervous. I’m excited and also afraid that I’ll teach him the wrong thing and he turns into a serial killer.”

Madi perked up at the gender usage, “It’s a boy?”

“I hope so,” Bellamy smiled dopily, he’s already raised Octavia when he was a kid himself. He wants the challenge of a boy. “There are too many girls in our house as it is.”

“You want to even the roster, but you already have Aggie and Jack.”

“Dogs don’t get dinner votes.”

“I will always choose pizza over kimchi and you’re too obsessed with Asian cuisine,” Madi grimaced and

“I’m part Filipino, it’s in my DNA. And I’m going to find something Asian that you like more than sushi.”

“That’s not going to happen. I can eat sushi every day.”

Bellamy chuckled, opening the door of the tailors for Madi to walk in ahead of him.

* * *

Bellamy really couldn’t complain about his life, he has two amazing children, a beautiful wife that brought those children into his life and two dogs that burrow under the covers in the night. So maybe he could complain about the lack of sex he has with Clarke because of their kids and pets, but he truly couldn’t, they’re the best part of his life.

Clarke changed jobs after their son Jacob Wells was born and became an expedition designer at the Museum of Modern Art and soon after Bellamy became a history professor at Columbia so they moved the family into Manhattan so they could be closer to their jobs. Madi went to Columbia because Bellamy’s children receive free tuition. And Jacob had to be difficult but also a freaking genius so he went to MIT at sixteen, majoring in structural engineering and during his time there he created the world’s strongest building composite.

Bellamy couldn’t be prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where this was going honestly and without a Bellarke wedding (which I'm not going to write in the foreseeable future.  
> Is there something you want to read but don't quite know what to write? Drop me a prompt here! >>> [CLICK ME!](http://thebellarkeofitall.tumblr.com/ask) <<< and I'll try to figure it out! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Is there something you want to read but don't quite know what to write? Drop me a prompt here! >>> [CLICK ME!](http://thebellarkeofitall.tumblr.com/ask) <<< and I'll try to figure it out! :)
> 
> (Disclaimer: the real apartment building that Bellamy lives in only allows cats-oh, well! Clarke's accepts small dogs hence the Jack Russell)


End file.
